Naraka Path
Personality When Alive: Komakusa loves confrontation espically when it resualts in violance and a battle he throughly enjoys the challange of fighting strong foes that make him push his boundrys. He looks at other people as nothing more then something to be killed and crushed to help him fine tune his skills and move on to the next bigger tougher target of his choice, Komakusa is very much a lone wolf and hates working with others not that he complains or would ever show it. He also likes to remain quite and stay in the background as much as he loves a fight he doesnt want to run around and be well known. 'Behaviour When Alive:' Komakusa is the silent type he would rather act then ask questions and isn't big on talk he is right to the point espically when the point involves killing. (( Shall update with more information at a latter stage )) 'Nindo When Alive: (optional)' You suffered then now suffer unto me. Summon: King Of Hell 'Weapon of choice:' Black Receiver 'Strengths When Alive:' Chakra Manipulation Stamina Hand Seals Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses When Alive:' Genjutsu Strength Intelligence, Medical Jutsu 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 0' Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 '' ''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 45 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 0 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 '' ''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 2 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '' ''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 List the other weapons here: Tanto Total: 79 Armor: Speed: Strength: Jutsu List: Basic: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Cloak of Invisibility Technique - E Rank Sexy Technique - E Rank Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank *Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank General Skills: * Body flicker - Rank D * Killing Intent - Rank D * Silent Killing - Rank D * General Skill: First Aid - Rank E Ninjutsu: Shadow Clone Technique Rank - B Crystal: Crystal Armour : Rank -A Crystal Release: Crystal Lance : Rank - B Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade: Rank -B Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Rank -C Jade Crystal Clone Technique: Rank -B Crystal Release: Crystal Needles:Rank - C Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit :Rank - C Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance: Rank -'A' Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin : Rank - B Earth flow spears. : Rank - C Earth Release: Earth Flow River: Rank - C Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet : Rank - B Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears Rank -B Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Raining Punt Kick - Rank D Dynamic Action - Rank D One Thousand Years of Death - Rank E Shurikenjutsu: * Shurikenjutsu Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D * Shurikenjutsu Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C * Advanced Shurikenjutsu '' - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B * Superior ''Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 20 projectiles with accuracy - Rank A * Legendary Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 25 projectiles with accuracy - Rank S Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Teir *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Fuinjutsu: Fuinjutsu Tier: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory *Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory *Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory *Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Dead Demon Consuming Seal - Rank S Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals - Rank S Mirrored sudden attacker Technique - Rank A Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - Rank B Five-Seal barrier - Rank C Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique - Rank C Finger Carving Seal - Rank C Uzumaki Sealing Technique - Rank C